We are studying the physiologic interaction between the retina and the retinal pigment epithelium (RPE). The purpose of this work is to increase our knowledge of ocular and visual physiology, and to deal more effectively with diseases of the eye which involve the RPE. Three physiologic processes are under primary investigation. First, the visual pigment regeneration cycle is being studied in the isolated eyecup and by means of reflectometry. Second, the mechanisms of adhesion between the retina and RpE are being investigated with improved transduction systems to monitor forces and fluid pressures between layers fo the eye. Third, electrical responses to light which involve the RPE (c-wave and standing potential) are being recorded both locally and extraoculary to analyze the source, nature and significance of these slow potentials.